ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10,000: Ben And Albedo Time!
} is the (number of the episode) of (series of this episode). Plot Ben is returning for the first time in years. Ben and his team is fighting Albedo and his team. It's a whole beginning to the war of Ben and Albedo Major Events * Ben, Kai, Kenny, Gwendolyn, Gwen, Max, Rook, Kevin returning. * Albedo returns * Albedo's wife, Aurora and his kids, Kyle, Katy make their Ben 10,000 debut. * Dog-Nabbit, Handy-Man, Brainfrog, Speedyquick, Techno-Bubble, Diamond Man, Jaw Eater, Big Bug, Mr. Ghost and Charcoal Man returns. * Ultimate Dog-Nabbit, Ultimate Brainfrog by Ben make returns * Ultimate Albedo, Negative XLR8, Negative Armadrillo returns * Negative Ghostfreak, Negative Gravattack by Kyle make their debut. * Grey Matter, XLR8, Wildvine, Ditto by Kenny returns. Characters * Ben 10,000- the main character in the episode, (First Reappearance) * Kai Green- the main character in the episode, (First Reappearance) * Kenny Tennyson- the main character in the episode, (First Reappearance) * Gwendolyn Tennyson- the main character in the episode, (First Reappearance) * Max Tennyson- help Ben and his family to defeat, (First Reappearance) * Kevin 11,000- warns Ben and his team and help to defeat, First Reappearance) * Gwen Tennyson- help Ben and his family to defeat, (First Reappearance) * Rook Blonko- warns Ben and his team and help to defeat, (First Reapperance) Villains * Albedo- the main villain in the episode, (First Reappearance) * Aurora- the main villain in the episode, (First Appearance) * Kyle- the main villain in the episode, (First Appearance) * Katy- the main villain in the episode, (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Ben 10,000: * Dog-Nabbit- tried to defeat Albedo but was defeated,(2x, Wildmutt), (First Reappearance) * Ultimate Dog-Nabbit- searching for the clues, (Ultimate Wildmutt), (First Reappearance) * Handy-Man- won the fight after defeat Albedo and his team, (3x, FourArms), (First Reappearance) * Brainfrog- found out the plan and hacked the computer, (Grey Matter), (First Reappearance) * Ultimate Braingfrog- tried to defeat, but was defeated, (Ultimate Grey Matter), (First Reappearance) * Speedyquick- searching for Albedo and his team, but did find clues, (XLR8), (First Reapperance) * Techno-Bubble- malfunction Albedo's Omntrix, (Upgrade), (First Reappearance) * Diamond-Man- used to fight Albedo and Aurora two times, (2x, Diamondhead),(First Reappearance) * Jaw Eater- used to see water too much, (Ripjaws), (First Reappearance) * Big Bug- used to slime Albedo's kids, (Stinkfly), (First Reappearance) * Mr. Ghost- used to scare Albedo and his team, (Ghostfreak), (First Reappearance) * Charcoal Man- to make the fire at the Warehouse, (Heatblast), (First Reappearance) By Albedo: * Ultimate Albedo- used to fight, (First Reappearance) * Negative XLR8- tried to defeat but was defeated, (First Appearance) * Negative Armadrillo- used to smash to destroy, (First Reappearance) By Kyle: * Negative Ghostfreak- used to scare two times, (2x, First Reappearance) * Negative Gravattack- used to defeat, (First Appearance) By Kenny: * Grey Mstter- sneak into the warehouse, (First Reappearance) * XlR8- used to defeat, (First Reappearance) * Wildvine- used to smell flytraps, (First Reappearance) * Ditto- used to trick Albedo and his team being a clones, (First Reappearance) Story Lines Ben: Albedo!! How did you escape? Hey, Aurora and Kyle and Katy. Dog-Nabbit: Wow! I can talk and have eyes, ears, nose! Let's kick their butts! Kyle: Gee, Kenneth. You got it tired(Laugh Evilly) Kevin: Hey, Ben. I have to warn you and your team about Albedo. Albedo is hiding somewhere. Trivia It's revealed that Ben and Kai went to the Hero University and Albedo and Aurora went to the Villain University. The episode is one-hour special. Dog-Nabbit finally can speak, hears, smelling more. Category:Elghin's Ben 10,000 Series Category:Ben 10,000